Walter Kovacs va al infierno
by Megumi-Meowth
Summary: Rorschach ha muerto. Alguien tiene que ir a recoger su alma y enviarlo donde le corresponda.


—Walter, verdad.

—No.

—Rorschach, es lo mismo. Este trabajo sigue siendo una mierda, seas quien seas –Alta. Consumida. El clásico esqueleto andante. Envuelta en ropas viejas y sucias. La voz resuena en mi mente con un eco imposible. El eco de una tumba abierta.

—¿Y quién se supone que eres tú? —pregunté, observando las cuencas vacías. Esperando la respuesta obvia.

—Batman —bromeó, con la única voz con la que nadie puede hacerlo. Entonces supe, que estaba muerto.

Volví la vista, de nuevo, a las cenizas. Último testimonio de mi existencia. Una prueba restante de lo que había sido. Sangre. Fría. Coagulada sobre la nieve. Sangre que en otro tiempo había recorrido mi cuerpo, apurando los músculos y quemando las mejillas, producto de la furia. La última gota. La tinta del punto y final.

—Inesperado. Cuanto menos —respondí, tranquilo —Tal vez no tanto.

—¿No? ¿No tanto? La gente suele quedarse bastante impresionada cuando vengo a por ellos —contestó, con su voz monótona. Sus ropas, oscuras, rompían contra el fulgor intenso de la nieve, que caía a sus espaldas. Nunca sobre ella. Nunca sobre el hábito. Negro puro sobre blanco inmaculado.

—Inesperada, la certeza de la creencia popular. Incuestionable, la seguridad de que sería una mujer, quien me condujera al vacío— confesé.

—¿Cómo sabes que soy una… ? —quiso saber ella, dejando la frase en el aire.

Por el uniforme. Por su túnica, desgastada, que descompuesta por varios rotos reveladores, dejaba al descubierto la superficie de los huesos descarnados. Mortaja de una puta muerta, que promete enseñar el resto del cadáver, a cambio de cinco dólares más. Tal y como lo haría Sylvia, si no le quedara cambio para la última moneda en el Estigio.

—Tradición —mentí. No tenía sentido discutir en aquella situación.

—Ya… Bueno. Si no te importa, tengo algo de prisa…

—¿Y qué pasa ahora? —pregunté, mirándola a los ojos, temiendo su respuesta. Temiendo que esta no fuera otra cosa que "Nada".

—Ahora tengo que llevarte al Cielo o al Infierno. Depende de lo que yo decida.

Pensé que era una broma.

Pero negó con la cabeza, adivinado mis pensamientos.

—Mira, sea donde sea, será mejor que donde estamos ahora, que es el Limbo. Es aburrido y está lleno de empresas que compran tus derechos de imagen para prostituirte hasta el infinito. Primero empiezan con figuras de acción, luego con películas mediocres y después un tal Allan no deja de perseguirme hasta que le hago caso y me cargo a alguien.

—Hurm. ¿Y dónde has decidido que debo ir, entonces? —inquirí, conocedor de la respuesta. Tampoco importaba. Cualquier cosa menos el Limbo. Cualquier cosa antes que el gris.

—El Infierno —sentenció, sin asomo de duda en su voz. Admiré aquella resolución.

—De vuelta a Nueva York, entonces.

—Sí. Algo parecido. Pero… con más calor. Yo que tú no me llevaría ese abrigo.

Por primera vez desde mi último aliento, bajé la mirada y observe mi nuevo cuerpo. Mis ropas. Era Rorschach. Instintivamente, llevé las manos hasta mi cara, ansioso por encontrar el último vestigio de mi identidad. Sentí la piel. Los ángulos de mis facciones contrahechas. Pellejo ardiente bajo cuero frío. Faltaba yo. Faltaba lo más importante. Caminé sobre mi sepulcro y me interné en el eterno blanco del Limbo, dejando a la Dama, como única despedida, el reflejo de mi silueta en la guadaña.

—Mierda —oí decir a lo lejos.

* * *

—…y entonces le dije que no iba a volver a hacerlo, que podía implorarme, suplicarme y rezar al Dios que quisiera, que no iba a volver a resucitar a Shepard, y que me daba igual todo el asunto del _Deus ex Machina _y los fans armados con sprays de pimienta, yo había tomado una decisión y…

Pensé que no iba a callarse nunca. Después de seguirme durante más de lo que yo calculaba media hora, a través de aquel abismo interminable, finalmente me había dado alcance. Y tras caminar unos instantes a mi lado, rompiendo el hondo silencio, había empezado a contarme sus problemas. Problemas que yo no entendía. Que no me importaban. Tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para buscar mi identidad, pero no podía malgastar ningún segundo de mi existencia. No podía morir siendo otra persona. No así.

Sobre el mar de nieve, desafiante, la vieja luna. Brillante, como nunca la había visto en vida. Un deslumbrante cartel de neón, que se levanta sobre los degenerados del otro barrio, y los convida entrar en el burdel de la noche eterna. La luz del eterno descanso. No podía ir allí todavía. No de aquella forma.

—No me estás escuchando. Te estoy revelando secretos sobre la existencia multidimensional de todo el universo, que cualquiera pagaría una fortuna por conocer y tu no me estás escuchando—se quejó la que caminaba a mi lado, agitando, molesta, su guadaña.

Mujeres. Hablan demasiado.

Ahora, la inexorable pregunta.

—¿Qué es lo último de lo que te he hablado? –inquirió.

—Sobre el primer presidente negro de Estados Unidos. Antes, sobre una multinacional con escasos escrúpulos.

—A veces soy demasiado predecible –se limitó a responder.

—Eso lo explica todo. El porqué te llevas pronto la vida de los pobres honrados y permites que los viejos políticos corruptos, consoliden su reinado de terror durante años. El porqué de alargar una vida que se acaba, arrebatando la dignidad a los enfermos, el porqué no terminar con la vida de los violadores y los asesinos. Porque así rompes la monotonía. La previsibilidad.

No hubo respuesta. Finalmente, la voz de ultratumba quebró el silencio y reconoció, quedamente:

—No siempre es culpa mía. Sólo hago mi trabajo.

—Eso no es excusa.

Por fin, el ansiado silencio.

Al menos, durante un tiempo.

—No vas a parar hasta encontrar esa cosa, ¿verdad? –preguntó ella, después de un largo período de tranquilidad, en el que caminamos juntos por aquella estampa interminable.

—No.

—¿No? ¿Y ya está? ¿Me vas a tener perpetuamente caminando contigo por este lugar hasta la eternidad? Tengo gente que matar en la lista —tras una nube de humo se materializó un pergamino, que ella señaló con el dedo — No me malinterpretes, soy un ser paciente. Estuve esperando dos años en el Limbo con Sócrates hasta que aprendió a tocar bien la dichosa flauta. Horas y horas de _fiu fiu fiu _y _fa fa fa _y responder cuestiones de mayéutica, hasta que por fin cedió y pude cumplir el trabajo. ¿No me merezco un poco de colaboración por tu parte?

—No.

—Está bien. Demonios…

En un instante, su cuerpo se disolvió en el aire y volvió a recomponerse ante mí un segundo más tarde, cortándome el paso. En su mano derecha, mi viejo diario. Sobre la hoja de la guadaña, que sostenía con la izquierda, la piel de mi verdadero rostro.

—Vaya. Pensé que no volvería a verla.

—Si yo también pensé que habría quedado fulminada. Pero no. No preguntes. No te creerías lo que hizo el chico para encontrarla y recomponerla. Algunos lo llaman _nivel japonés. _Sólo te diré que la he comprado en eBay y que me ha costado una fortuna. ¿Te puedes creer que el tío intentó estafarme? Al final terminé matándolo, por supuesto, pero fue demasiado tarde. Ya había traspasado el dinero a su cuenta. Y ni siquiera a mí, me permiten errores los del banco.

Recogí la piel que descansaba sobre el acero y la devolví a su lugar. Por fin. Volvía a ser yo de nuevo. La Muerte me ofreció el diario que traía consigo.

—Un pequeño extra. Tranquilo, no es el verdadero. Es una copia del que quedó en el otro lado. Pensaba hacer un trato con el chico que lo tenía, ya sabes, una hamburguesa o algo a cambio del diario, pero no hizo falta. Se orinó encima en cuanto me vio. No tuvo más objeciones. Le dije que volvería. No sé si hice bien. Parecía asustado.

— Hurm. No esperaba que la muerte hiciera favores.

—¿Podemos irnos ya? –preguntó ella –Como me digas que ahora quieres ponerte a oler pan antes de morir o alguna otra cosa, te juro que te dejo aquí tirado, hasta que te compre Disney o te encuentres haciendo cosas que no quieres hacer en Amor Yaoi.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Bah, de nada, es igual. ¿Listo?

—Cuando tú lo estés.

* * *

**Notas del autor atormentado: **En serio ¿Se pueden poner notas al final? El reglamento dice que sí pero no estoy segura. Necesito poner una maldita nota de autor al final. He sufrido. He sufrido con el fic. Lo he republicado dos veces. Lo he rehecho tres. Los nombres del fic y los capítulos se me han desorganizado otras tantas. Me siento mal publicándolo. Creo que fue mala idea hacerlo en primera persona. "¡Oh! ¡Pero es que el personaje es tan guay que seguro que luego es interesante!" Oh si, mucho. Si eres el maldito Moore. Me di cuenta tarde de que no sabía entender al personaje. Me di cuenta de que iba a enfrentarme a un tío pelirrojo, rápido, fuerte y en forma, mientras comía Lays Campesinas en mi sofá. Rorschach me queda grande. Lo he hecho lo mejor que he podido. Dios nunca estré conforme con este maldito fic. (He estado una maldita hora intentado insertar una barra horiznotal en el fic, hasta que me he dado cuenta de que hay un asqueroso y escurridizo botón en la parte de arriba que lo hace automáticamente por mí. Leñeeeeeeeeeee)


End file.
